Guts VS Freddy Krueger
Guts VS Freddy Krueger '''is the fifth episode of Wolverine-Man's first season. It pits Guts from Berserk against Freddy Krueger from A Nightmare on Elm Street. Description The Black Swordsman takes on one of his toughest adversaries yet: the Springwood slasher. Are you ready for Freddy, Guts? Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Guts.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Freddy Krueger.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! 'selected.) MELEE! ''A forest, nighttime Night had fallen upon a forest. There was pouring rain followed by a true storm. The lightning struck through the sky multiple times, and a strong wind was blowing. '''Guts woke up near the lake in forest. He didn't remember how did he get here. The last thing he remembered was an unknown person knocking the slayer of monsters out. Hero didn't expect to wake up in such place like this. Was he brought here while being unconscious? His thoughts were interrupted when Guts heard a voice: "Welcome to my world..." Guts frowned. What was going on? He tried to look closer at the field, but he found nothing. However, as he turned around, he jumped back and prepared his truthful Dragonslayer sword as he saw Freddy Krueger, the Springwood killer. The monster hunter knew nothing about that bastard. Guts had no idea who the heck was that. What could it be? Another monster? A sorcerer? Something more sinister? Guts didn't have enough time to figure it out though, as he already felt pain in his right leg being pierced by the stranger's hand. Guts groaned in pain. As Freddy pulled the hand out, slayer of the demons saw something. That man had clawed glove on his hand with Guts's fresh blood dripping from it. Guts swung the sword at his attacker. However, Freddy easily dodged the attack. He did it very quickly and then laughed. Afterward he repeated the same phrase he said earlier: "Welcome to my world..." Guts grinned. "Fight with you will be a real challenge" - he said. An epic battle was about to begin... BE TOUGH OR BE DEAD! FIGHT! Guts made another swing with his sword, this time aiming for his enemy's head. However, Freddy dodged it as well and attacked Guts yet again with his glove. The strike was blocked by Dragonslayer. Guts used this moment wisely and made another strike, impaling Freddy through his chest. "Pathetic." Guts said and turned away. Little did he know that Freddy regenerated from his wound, got up and pounced on the demon hunter. Guts predicted this move though. He swung his sword again. However, Freddy evaded the attack by simply dissolving into a club of mist. Guts was confused. Where did his enemy go? The answer came soon as he felt a strong pain in his back. Like it was stabbed. Guts jumped away and did a blind attack by swinging his sword around. Freddy, who appeared behind Guts and attacked him before, didn't manage to dodge the attack on time and was slashed across the chest. Guts used this moment and bisected Freddy's head. This time, Guts wanted to make sure Freddy was really dead. He dismembered his body limb by limb and then grabbed all what left of him. He put the limbs in the bag and went to a lake in order to dump it there. As he reached the lake, he opened his bag to check the limbs. They were not there. Suddenly, Guts felt his body being lifted off the ground. To his awe, Guts saw Freddy standing near him, in perfect condition. He tossed Guts away from him in the thick tree. Then Freddy threw his clawed hand. Guts noticed that it's length increased. With the last bits of energy left, he used his hand as a shield. The claw couldn't pierce it and the strike did very little harm to the Black Swordsman. There was only one thing left for such an opponent. As lightning struck yet again, Guts put on his Berserker Armor. He grabbed Dragonslayer and rushed at Freddy with a roar of rage. Freddy suddenly created a sword in his clawless hand and clashed. Blow after blow, Guts managed to take an edge in the fight and slice Freddy's sword in half. With another strike, he decapitated Freddy. Knowing that it was not over yet, Guts used his hand-cannon and shot two arrows in Freddy's eyeballs. But Freddy's head vanished. Freddy's headless body stood up, putting the head on. Freddy pulled two arrows away from the eyes. Freddy regenerated again. Guts was now completely consumed by rage. Alive, or dead, but he was going to put him down for good. He charged at Freddy again, but he was pushed away by telekinesis, his sword now swapped away. Freddy used the moment and, while he was levitating Guts with one hand, with another one he picked Dragonslayer up and threw it away. The sword went in the lake and sunk in the water. "Too bad your sword takes a bath right now, buddy." Freddy said. Then he added: "Mind if you join it?" With these words he tossed Guts away and dunked him into the lake, which was now bloody due to Freddy's tricks. He held Guts underwater to drown, but then he changed his mind and pulled him out of the blood and then slammed him into the ground. However, Guts made the last attempt to destroy this monster. While in blood, he managed to pick up Dragonslayer, which hadn't gone to the bottom yet. He swung at Freddy once more. But Freddy created a furnace. He force Guts' sword out of his hands and severed the Black Swordman's head with it. Then he stuffed the headless body in the furnace and shut the door. This was finally over. Guts was dead. Freddy couldn't help but laugh. He managed to defeat such a strong opponent in the brawl to death. Guts had no hope of winning anyways. "How does it feel to get killed by your own sword?" Freddy said to Guts' severed head. Guts' face froze in utter awe and fear. Just what Freddy wanted during the entire fight. He laughed and threw Guts' head in the bloody lake, as well as Dragonslayer. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... FREDDY KRUEGER! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga VS Movies' themed One Minute Melees Category:Wolverine-Man